


robust, full body

by ghostwit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Canon, Ummm literally nothing happens during this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwit/pseuds/ghostwit
Summary: “You do know, though, right?”(Doflamingo considers Loguetown in the autumn a worthy pursuit for a host of reasons, if his newspaper clippings are anything to go by.)
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Donquixote Doflamingo & Vergo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	robust, full body

By eighteen, Vergo’s taken to smoking cigars, trading out the spindly little sticks of tobacco for something weighty and full in his large palms, something fragrant and thick. Doflamingo leans back against him, all narrow, peaking shoulders and jutting bones as they heap themselves on the floor, cutting the end of Vergo’s cigar with an easy twitch of the finger, a single thread. 

His hands knit behind his head, arms arching up with a contented yawn as they travel, shoulder blades digging into Vergo’s upper bicep, “You know who else likes those things?” His eyes are closed, mouth opening into a grin with a wet little _ch_ sound where the bone parts from the velvet of his cheek. Vergo scoffs, striking a match against his haki-hardened thigh ( _Nifty!,_ Doflamingo had said at the first sight of that, grin genuine and brows migrating past his shades and to his hairline). Doflamingo knocks his head back against the other’s shoulder, rotating his wrists so he can scratch little lines into Vergo’s arm. The popping ridges of bone in his hands press firm into the back of his skull.

“Enlighten me,” Vergo offers, blowing a thick stream between barely parted lips, feeling the bite of keratin beneath the soft fronds of Doflamingo’s golden hair pressing over bare skin. He wiggles a hand into his pocket to fish out a cigarette--having a preference doesn’t mean he’d quite dropped them. He lights it with the match before snubbing it into the hardwood floors of the rented room, stick snapping as he does so. 

Doflamingo laughs, loud as ever, and turns his head to half-heartedly blow on the still smoldering stain in the oak, and then again, harder, in an attempt to propel the splintered wood under the bed. 

“You know,” he says, wheezed between laughter. Vergo’s brow furrows, and he opts to lend his captain a hand instead, letting his neck sag and billowing smoke over the broken match. Doflamingo’s pinky twitches, and the pieces slide fast, hitting the wall on the other side of the room, bypassing the safehaven of the underbelly of the hotel bed entirely. 

“Good work, Vergo!” Doflamingo cackles, so easily amused, and the other man’s hand comes up to wipe his own nose, withering under the praise a little. He passes the cigarette to his captain with another scoff, whose hands loosen from beneath his head with little effort.

“You do know, though, right?” Doflamingo says, the corner of his grin giving a little twitch around the smoke. 

Vergo licks his lips, before bringing the cigar to his mouth and taking another deep drag. 

Doflamingo huffs through his nose, annoyed, before letting loose another raucous laugh. “You’ll get it soon enough,” he mutters, dreamily, sliding the cigarette from side-to-side with his tongue and lips, dancing and playful, loose in the lion’s jaw like the tail of a mouse. 

* * *

Vergo does get it soon enough, when Doffy lets loose a poorly restrained shriek into the meat of his hands, teeth buried in the gap between his thumb and forefinger as he winds a thread around the young Vergo’s ankle, giving a sharp tug at the exposed skin. His outspread hands snap closed at the action, crumpling his copy of _World Economy News_ into his palm.

“There,” he hisses, all too loud for the admission being right into Vergo’s ear. 

Loguetown is overcast, all long shadows of the buildings and the men that duck between them, hushed and frantic, buzzing in time with the rustle of newspapers and the steady march of marines. He’s among them, just a ways off, the neat uniforms giving his imposing frame a wide berth, casting nervous glances and muttering amongst themselves with caps tipped low to shield their eyes. 

Vergo’s stare follows from the heel, expensive leather and shiny buckles on a crafted heel and smooth, pale ankles leading to suit pants, the flare of a dark coat lined in something soft and white to cut his refined silhouette stark. One hand is buried deep in his pocket, the other curled delicately around a cigar hanging loose in his mouth, burning bright in time with steady breaths despite the oppressive humidity. He runs his ringed thumb in an absent circle over his chin twice, just barely catching the plush of his lip, before he catches Vergo’s eyes. 

His gaze is lidded and impatient, rough around the edges where the polish of his shoe and the gleam of his earring is not. Despite the clustering of blue and white, the younger man can tell he’s a pirate, his lean lethal and firm. The man’s heel thumps quietly on the stone of the walkway.

“Exquisite, hmm?” Doflamingo giggles under his breath, the leather of his goggles creaking as they jostle on his head. Vergo returns the stare, cocking his head slow and the man offers him an annoyed twitch in the corner of the mouth, eyes flicking upwards and past him for a brief second. 

Doflamingo slaps his opposite shoulder with the back of his hand, sharp enough for the slap to echo through the layers of fabric, laughing loud in his ear. The man recoils visibly at this, easing the similarly adorned hand from his pocket to rake nails over his scalp, flattening already neat hair (jet black, cut curiously with the edge of violet). “Don’t worry,” he whispers, ushering Vergo forwards, “we’ve got all the time in the world.”

Vergo’s not quite sure what he’s talking about there, but he’s well enough used to Doffy’s idiosyncrasies that he pays it no mind, lets himself be guided forward by the impatient hand of his captain. Ever busy, Doflamingo’s other arm reaches to pluck the newspaper from Vergo’s fist, something he forfeits easily. 

Sparing one last backwards glance, Doflamingo ducks the two inside one of the roofed walkways, past the columns of marble polished by the weeks of capricious autumn rain.

“It’ll be soon, won’t it?” Doflamingo mutters, scanning the paper he’s managed to unfurl in the few steps from the plaza. Vergo knows what he’s talking about this time.

Outside, Crocodile takes a deep drag, smoke rattling in his chest and warming him to the skin, from the inside out. The sky parts onto him, quiet and slow, and he pays it no mind. The rain, for once, is of no interest to him, nothing compared to the thrumming roar of the sea in his ears and deep in his belly, the lingering of salt on his tongue. 

Somewhere in the recesses of the marine base presiding over the town, a young man tucks a helmet in his underarm, tracing the grain of a set of wooden shackles.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Crocodile is trans but I couldn't work it in.  
> 2\. How fucking funny is it that Doflamingo turns eighteen RIGHT before Roger's execution. How funny is that shit. JUST in time to get railed at Loguetown. (EDIT: HEY I'M STUPID HIS EXECUTION WAS IN SEPTEMBER AND MINGO'S BIRTHDAY IS IN OCTOBER. FUCK.)
> 
> That aside, this piece is a fucking mess because I had no real solid vision for ittttt, lol. I think I just wanted to write more Vergo & Doffy being shitty brothers (been in a mood lately, I guess, lol) but Dofuwani brainrot doesn't let me sleep. 
> 
> It definitely helped with working out some of my Loguetown thoughts, though, so I'll definitely revisit this. T_T I know I always say this but I'm REALLY unhappy with this piece, so if I did keep working it out, it'd just have this out of place bit tacked on the front so I thought I'd just boot it from my drafts soon as I could. 
> 
> Thank you if you read this anyway! Feel free to leave a comment or anything, please, especially with the new hits policy!
> 
> hazeism.tumblr.com


End file.
